Crayola
by ChessurBandit
Summary: Yea, we got caught partying in Genkai's temple and now, we have to work for our freedom. Not to mention, that crazy old woman took away my guitar named Youko! Not cool, man, not cool! And now theres this red head after me, should I be scared?
1. Prologue: Moving

Disclaimer: Chachamaru: I think it's prett-eee obvious that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, millions of girls out there would be disappointed because I would have Kurama permanently locked in my room.

Ranma: He was mine first!!!

Chachamaru: And I stole him fair and square… besides you have a handful of others.

Ranma: True…

Kurama: What are you two discussing?

Ranma and Cha-cha: YOU'RE FATE!!!!!!

Kurama: *backs away*

Cha-cha: Let's start this thing!!!

Ranma: SO! It's a thing now? Before it was 'The Project' and yesterday it was 'The Amazing Fun Thing'! So which is it?!

Cha-cha: … DON' JUDGE ME!

Prologue

"I'm moving to Japan." Hibiki sighed. He was our awesome Japanese friend. He sat down beside Roxy. I've always admired Roxy. She was everything a girl could look like. She was tall and full in all the correct places, beautiful long light blonde hair and had a glimpse of a tan. And she was gorgeous, with her blue-ish green eyes. She could have any guy she wanted!

Wait.

"Did you just say you were moving to Japan? Or has the color of my hair gone to my head?" I asked mentioning my bright purple hair with neon green highlight and hot pink tips.

Roxy stared at Hib, "You cannot leave, and you're our leader! You can't just abandon us!"

"Yea, we need you." Izzi said rather flatly, her glare was cold as ice. Izzi was as frightening as a cottonmouth under the same sheets you were under. Izzi was a year older than us, she was 18. She was pale, and her shoulder length black hair was always died purple, by me. She was really pretty, and had a smile some guys would kill each other for. Not to mention her steel grey eyes could freeze anyone in any motion. Getting on her bad side would be horrible. She got into fights in a snap and had one almost every day. She would snap on anyone who had it better than her.

Eddie sat beside her older sister, Izzi; they really looked a lot alike. Eddie was a year younger than me, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, Izzi's face and eyebrow length bangs. "Hib, why don't you wipe our parents' minds so we can go with you to Japan, I mean with our money, we can build or buy our own apartment building. We can live on our own. If you were willing too," She glanced to me and Roxy.

"I'm in. I mean, what else do we live for, if not the group?" I grinned and pushed my glasses back up on my nose.

Roxy nodded, "I'm in too, and I've always wanted to go to Japan!" She let out a loud scream, "Anime! Men! JAPANESE MEN!" she let out another fan-girl scream.

I smiled at my best friend, "Definitely! I agree! Japanese Men!" I giggled into my hand.

"Hello, Japanese Man right here!" Hib pointed to himself and ran a hand through his pretty spiky black hair with red tips.

I laughed softly at his antics, and at the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie blush.

I nudged Roxy in the side and tossed my head towards Eddie discreetly and a grin split her face showing pearly whites.

"Okay, tonight I'll come to your houses and fix up there memories, and Roxy, Tobi I'll have my parents-" air quote time "-adopt-" and end air quotes, "you two, so you can come with us, okay?"

I nodded and sipped on my soda, it was almost gone. Reality slapped me in the face as I dreaded tonight, "Ugh, I'm gonna get another beating…"

"Why?" Izzi narrowed her eyes.

"I failed my math test." I sighed and pushed the burned crisp fried food around on my plate.

They stayed quiet; Roxy never got the beatings I did. All the other kids at the Orphanage always beat me up because I was small, had glasses, and my hair… that's a different subject… for another time.

Hib turned to look at me. "I'll stop it, don't worry, and I'll wipe their memories of you and Roxy, so it's like you two were never there."

I smiled, "Thanks Hib. It's appreciated."

Hib had a sudden far away look on his face, and it grew silent at our lunch table, we had to ourselves.

"We should go the bells about to ring, and Eddie," He smiled, "Walk with me."

Eddie blushed and nodded, she stood with her things, her head down. Hib stood smiling and walked with her towards the Main Building.

Yea, life in California was… good.


	2. Caught

Chachamaru: I think it's prett-eee obvious that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, millions of girls out there would be disappointed because I would have Kurama permanently locked in my room.

Ranma: He was mine first!!!

Chachamaru: And I stole him fair and square… besides you have a handful of others.

Ranma: True…

Kurama: What are you two discussing?

Ranma and Cha-cha: YOU'RE FATE!!!!!!

Kurama: *calmly raises an eyebrow*

Cha-cha: ...*swoons*

Youko: *Smirks*

Chapter One

From America to Japan

"C'mon, this way!" Izzie whispered harshly to us as she used her super-speed and zoomed away in a black and purple blur.

I sighed and grumbled as I stumbled after her; an orb of pure white appeared out of my hand and guided my way after Izzie. I easily walked between the large trees, Japan. I never thought Japan would be so beautiful. But I guess I was wrong, it's gorgeous. The forests, the schools, but with the good comes the bad. There's the bad side of town, where Izzie goes to beat up on some of her new 'friends'. And not to mention we all go to different schools. Roxy and I went to Meioh Private High School. And I mean seriously, why go to a school where you can't even pronounce the name and yet can't even speak Japanese! Its horrible! But Hib promised to teach us Japanese. Izzie goes to Sarayashiki High School, while Eddie goes to Sarayashiki Junior High School. And Hibiki graduated at the end of the term that we spent in San Diego, California, USA. What joy…

The trees began to thin out and all together disappeared as a big pretty looking building became in focus.

"Shit man, this is the place that I told you about, this shrine! This is where we are gonna hold our first part-aaaaaay!" Izzie howled and punched the air grinning, her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, whenever she ran she always put it up so it didn't get all tangled and gnarled.

I studied the building again, it was huge. There were two building, one was slightly bigger than the other and off to the side. "Are we gonna party hard-ee in that one?" I pointed to the bigger one.

"Yep, that one's empty, the other one has living shit in it." Izzie nodded. She was such a potty mouth. But I guess when I'm mad, I was worse. So I couldn't complain.

Izzie crouched down and stared up at the stars, her red tight jacket went down to her hips and showed off her great figure, her capri's were a darker shade and she wore a pair of high tops that covered her ankles, so when she ran it reduced the danger of spraining or breaking an ankle.

"I wouldn't have said this before, but it's actually really pretty here…" She said softly. Whoa! This is rare! Izzie being serene, calm and happy and not all gangster bitch! Whoa!

"I know what you mean, I thought I'd be in sow-cow forever, but here we are…" I said running my hands through my short hair, my bangs were sloppy cut, some strands reaching my nose, others barely my eyebrows, they were sloppy, I cut them myself… but the rest of my hair was to short to do anything with, it stuck up everywhere, and it curled at the ends so it was a halo of slightly curly short hair.

There was a slight rustling behind us. I quickly turned around and took a stance, awaiting the demon or apparition to kill us.

Roxy came into view.

Izzie and I immediately relaxed. I let out the breath I didn't know I held. "God, Roxy, you scared us!" I sighed and looked back to the building.

Roxy grinned wolfishly as electricity ran through her hair and at her fingertips, "Yea, Izzie took me here earlier. So when are we gonna do this thing?"

Izzie matched her grin, "Tonight."

I smiled, "Awesome!"

"Okay, Izzie, you get the booze and food, Tobi, you decorate, and I'll get the music!" Roxy pointed to each of us as she said our names. Izzie nodded and ran towards the forest and suddenly became to fast for me to keep up.

"All right, but what theme? Dark rock? Neon trance/techno? Bright hip-hop?" I asked pushing my hands into my pockets.

"Dark and neon rock." She grinned and began walking away.

"Wait!" I stumbled after her, "Where are you going!?" I barely shouted, I was scared, what if I got caught? I'm to young to go to prison!

"I'm getting the stuff, chill, I'll be back before you can say-"

"Damn!"

We both jumped and looked towards the forests, Izzie walked out carrying bottles and bottles of alcohol. "I think I grabbed a lot."

"Well, we'll need more than that if we plan on having a good party." I said grinning and began walking to the building, shrine thing… I quickly picked the lock and pushed myself in. I created several light orbs to hang around. I placed my hands on the walls, red and black, neon green, pink, blue and orange oozed from my hands and colored the walls with many different styles. Now, the lighting. I reached my hands up towards the ceiling, orbs the size of golf balls flew towards the ceiling and turned into black and blue neon lights.

"Yo, I need a table or somethin'." I turned and saw Izzie lugging in three kegs of alcohol. I nodded, a small orb came from my hand and turned into a large long table.

"Big enough?" I grinned.

"Oh, shut up…" she put one keg each on each end and one in the middle. "Now the food." And she zoomed away again.

I jogged to the door and saw Roxy easily carrying a DJ's table and a few wires. She jumped and landed across the room, and it was a HUGE room, as she landed she set the table down in the middle of the far end.

"Okay, Tobi, I want lots of speakers, big bass speakers too!" she howled.

I nodded and several little orbs floated from my hands and went to each corner of the room and each ceiling corner of the room, and in several other places and four near the DJ table. They each became a different color whether it was a neon color or black and red.

"Good?" I asked.

"Hell, yea." Izzie sat several bags of chips, dip, salsa and many other things on the Keg table.

Roxy let out an evil laughter while throwing her hands up into the air. Energy and electricity sparked at her fingertips and scattered across room and touched each speaker and the DJ table. They sparked to life sparkling a bit and stayed stationary.

"We are good. And now, to hand out the fliers." Roxy grinned.

"Already done did, my friend," Izzie reappeared beside Roxy, "I even set up some of Tobi's glowing balls on the trees so the partiers know which way to come."

"Awesome!" I giggled. "Crap, I need to get ready, I'll see you guys later."

"All right, just hurry though!" Roxy cheered and began the music.

I stumbled, tripped, and fell all the way back to our house, which was a four story building with several bedrooms, enough to house all of us comfortably. Each bed room had a bathroom and there were other bathrooms sporadically around the house, and even an out house in the back. The house was old, Victorian looking and very American. Hibiki replaced the sliding, paper-rice, door… things with normal doors. Which was awesome. And we also had what Hib said a Dojo in the back as well. And between the Dojo, or what we call The Training Facility was a gorgeous large pond with a small arch bridge over it with several multicolored koi fish. Since Hib graduated he moved into his own house, which was this one. While his parents lived very close by. A few miles, since we kind of lived on the outskirts of town. Roxy and I lived with him while Izzie and Eddie lived with his parents.

I walked into the house and into the living room, to my right was a large spiral stair that led directly into the attic where my bedroom was located. I jogged up the metal black spiral stair and into my room. Which was not decorated yet. Izzie wanted to party first, to christen our new found land. Ha…ha.

I changed into a bright green tube top with one sleeve and a black mesh t-shirt over that, I left my denim pants on, but added a few extra colors. I placed my hands on the thigh of the pants and pulled my hand away, there was a bright green hand print left behind permanently, until I decided to take it off. I did that several times randomly on my pants. I slipped my feet into my black and white chuck Taylor's but changed the colors to bright green, and bright purple.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. My bright purple hair stuck up in every which direction. I should go with new colors… I stared at myself as my hair began changing into a lime green with sporadic lemon yellow tendrils and my sloppy bangs turned snow white. The color of my eyes I couldn't control very well. They changed with my emotions, like my hair but I learned to control my hair since it would go more noticed than my eyes. My eyelashes turned the lime green with some lemon yellow lashes still, and my eyebrows stayed lemon yellow.

But.

My left eye, diagonally through it was a silvery white. The scar crossed my face from the right top of my forehead to down across my left eye and ended just below and to the left of my left cheek. The left eyebrow that the scar also cut through was snowy colored, but only where the scar was.

It came from my first real beating… Still and forever fresh in my mind…

There was a new kid coming into the orphanage. She was a pretty little thing, well not that little considering she was a well foot over me, and always will be. She had big blue-ish green eyes, and pale, blonde hair. The care taker began picking on her, calling her a worthless whore because her parents didn't want her.

It became evident what was going to happen to the girl. The caretaker would hurt her like she had been hurting me.

I glanced at the 'priceless vase' to the right of me on a pretty pedestal. The caretaker loved that vase, her first husband's ashes were in it. I knew him, he was more horrible than she.

The caretaker raised her hand at the girl, and I immediately took action. I slapped the vase down off of the pedestal, it had made the loudest crash I had ever heard. Instantly stopping the caretaker stared at me in horror.

"How dare you?! How dare you, you worthless little cow!" She roared and stood there in shock.

I stood, still and waiting, then I stepped on one of the bigger shards, effectively shattering that piece as well.

Her face took a shade of rage as she bore down on me, tackling me into the pieces of glass as she continuously began to hit my face and stomach with her mean little fists. I had never felt so much pain. But if I cried, it'd make it worse, so I laid there and took the beating silently.

"How does that feel?! Huh? You little pig!" she roared and snatched up a piece of the glass and slashed it across my face. Millions of little shards felt as though they were stabbing into my brain, and my eye…

I remember crying a lot, most of the tears were blood.

An hour later I sat on my bed, which consisted of several rags in a corner of the basement. The little blonde girl came down and sat next to me. She cleaned up my face and fixed my eye as well as she could.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I simply nodded, in to much pain to socialize.

"My name is Roxy. How old are you?"

I looked at her, "Hi Roxy, my name is Tobi, and I am five."

Ever since that day, Roxy and I had been close friends. Never letting each other down, always being there for each other.

I pushed my glasses up to my face and quickly snatched up my guitar. The body was shaped like a rose with its thorned vines reaching up the neck of the guitar making a leaf at the end. It's name was Youko. Don't ask me how or why I named it that, I just did.

Getting back to the party was easy, getting in however was a different story. There were so many bodies to squeeze through. What? How long was I away? Thirty minutes at most? And there are already people oozing from the building because there isn't enough room? How crazy is that? But then again, Izzie is in charge of the party.

I slowly made my way towards the dancing crazy blonde on one of the tables, she was shirtless as well as Izzie on the main stage screaming into the mic. She waved me up to the stage. Whoa, that is a lot of Japanese people, I thought blankly looking at all the faces and cute eyes.

I plugged in Youko and began strumming a long and rowdy intricate string of notes. Izzie sang along, actually more like yelling along, she was talking so fast it was difficult to decipher what she was saying. But no one seemed to care so, they just danced, and drank and ate anyway.

After a while of playing on stage, Izzie swapped over to the radio, which was American and Japanese music combined, which sounded really cool. I jumped off the side of the stage and ran into an angry woman, who was only slightly shorter than I with wavy pink hair.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized but it didn't seem to take affect. It dawned on me a moment later. She must have been the owner of the shrine, temple… thing.

"Oh my god…" I turned and ran, searching for Izzie. She was on some guys lap giggling, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Poor Japanese guy. He wasn't that cute either, he had very defined high cheek bones, and small eyes, carrot orange hair that was styled like Elvis's.

"Really? Well that sounds awesome!" And his voice! It was so deep, and gravelly! And he spoke English? Wow.

"Izzie! We have a serious issue!" I yanked Izzie off of his lap and earned a general glare from both the Jap and Izzie.

"It had better be serious or else I'm kickin' your ass!" Izzie scowled angrily down at me.

I gulped, "Um- the owner is here!"

"God damn it!" she growled and threw her hands up and zoomed away, I could only assume she went to find Roxy.

"Every body! Run!" I saw Roxy on stage shouting in Japanese and in English, telling every one to get the asses out of here. She jumped down and began running towards an exit. I followed in suit.

The crowd ran and dispersed to several exits, however. We did not get far, considering that all exits were blocked…

The every one began to yell and shout and scramble in fear. Izzie and Roxy appeared beside me.

"We need to get out of here." Roxy said softly.

"There not human, two of them are demons, one is human with insane powers and the old woman is really strong." Izzie filled us in.

"Damn." Was all I had to say.

"Shut up!" It was the old woman, the crowd hushed. She began talking in Japanese. I felt at a loss, and very confused. Especially when every one of the partiers looked at us and pointed.

The old woman turned to us and began speaking Japanese.

"what'd she say…?" Roxy asked us softly.

I simply shrugged.

"Yo, hag, we do not speak your Nazi language!" Izzie barked angrily.

I visibly flinched, now we were gonna get hung or burned at the cross or something. Roxy slapped Tizzies' arm.

The old woman said something and the crowd disappeared in a hurry out of the door.

A tall, very handsome, sexy and wow man with long red hair slowly started walking towards us. We were alone in the building with trash and booze bottles littering the floor. Izzie stood in front of us like a guard while Roxy had her hands on her hips ready to use her sex appeal to get us out. Another guy started walking towards us, he wore a green suit and his black hair was slicked back. And you would have never guessed it but the same guy that Izzie was hitting on earlier started walking towards us as well.

The little old woman appeared in front of us.

"I know your not human. Who are you? Who sent you?"

Izzie puffed out her chest and glared haughtily, "Why should we answer you, hag?" she narrowed her eyes.

The boy with slicked back hair snickered, but quickly sobered up after a stern glare from the woman.

She turned to me suddenly. "Who are you?" She said simply.

"Tobidora Falcone…" I answered softly.

"Don't ask her questions! Ask me!" Roxy growled electricity fed from her fingers and sparked the air around her.

Carrot-top and green-suit took defensive positions. I knew there was gonna be a brawl, Roxy and Izzie both looked forward to fights. Which was not usually good for me.

Immediately I stepped forward and put my hands out in defense. "Stop! Okay, we're new to Japan, we just wanted to have some fun so we found this place and began to party, like a welcome to a new place party! You know? We are truly sorry!" I winced as the woman continued to stare at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"All right, now tell me. What are you?" She narrowed her eyes quizzically.

Immediately Izzie shoved me behind her. "Don't be askin' things that ain't your business!"

For some reason... not a whole lot of people knew about us color demons, except for some of the older demons. I guess we're rare. I've never met another color demon before. But I've met quite a few speeders, telepaths, technopaths and electricals but never alive color demon...

The old woman lit up a cigarette and took a few drags before nodding to the red head. "My name is Genkai," she nodded at us, "The idiot is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hey, I can introduce myself, gramma!" Yusuke glared annoyed.

Roxy smiled sweetly, "Why, hello Yusuke. Hmmm, I just love Japan!" she grinned seductively.

I rolled my eyes and sighed softly, yep, here the girls go again with their own sexiness, where I literally lack in. My eyes landed on the red head who just stared at me. I gulped, I hope he wasn't planning on killing me...

I stepped back slightly as Izzie continued to glare at the woman.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me Kuwabara." He smiled at Izzie, I think he was trying to flirt, but I couldn't be sure, he kind of looked constipated.

"Good for you, carrot. The name's Izzie. That's all you need to know."

"And I'm Roxy." Roxy smiled and cocked her hip to the right while relaxing her hand on it.

Genkai stared at us blankly, "You will be punished for what you have done to my temple. You must work, if you want your freedom." Her stare was so... scary, it was like looking into a mouth of a King Cobra or Izzie. What was she going to do to us? I mean we did just get here.

"Girl."

Crap she talking to me. I looked at her and tried to look brave, which I really lacked, Izzie and Roxy held those positions. Not me. I was the chicken.

Genkai nodded to me and began to walk away.

"What's the hag doin' now?" Izzie growled softly. I glanced up at Roxy and Izzie, and then back to Genkai. Who paused and turned to me.

"Come on, girl, I'm not getting any younger!" she barked hoarsely.

I squeaked softly as I felt my hair, eyes, eyebrows, and lips take a light pink color. I ran after her nearly falling. I was so embarrassed, I hated getting embarrassed in front of Izzie. Roxy set the standards of being gorgeous, which I knew I could never be as pretty as her. And Izzie set the standards of bravery, which I also knew I could never accomplish.

Genkai led me out side and to the end of the walkway. She relit her cigarette and inhaled slowly. She turned towards the sky as the smoke rose around her small frame and floated towards the cloudless black starlit sky. A sigh emitted from her as she continued to ponder about something.

And I was really curious to see what was on her mind. Damn, where was Hibiki when you needed him?

"Ma'am? What... never mind." So what! I chickened out! Don't give me that look! I looked down at my feet shyly as I felt my hair change to a shade of blue.

"What are you, girl?"

I looked up at her in nervousness. "I'm a color demon, ma'am."

Her face stayed placid, but her eyes widen just a fraction for a split second, as if shocked. I gulped, that was not the reaction I was looking for.

"You are a very rare breed, you are the first color demon I have met, well the first living one. And I am very old." She took another slow drag from her cigarette.

This woman was obviously much older than I thought, and to have her say what she just said, made me much more nervous than I was willing to let on. What if she killed me for money or something? Like some kind of poacher? I gulped as my stomach knotted several times over as I stared at the sky.

"Child, what are you doing here in Japan? It's a long move from the states to here." Genkai stared at me. She came up to my eye, I think. I really lacked in height.

"A close friend moved here, with his parents. So it was natural that his team moved with him." I answered swiftly, "Where he goes, basically, we go. We're like family. We can't really live with out him." I smiled fondly at the memory of little dorky Hibiki when we first met him.

She took another long drag of her cigarette and stared at me.

"And you're friends? What are they?"

"Oh, the mean one is Izzie, she's a speed demon. And the pretty one is Roxy, she's a fox demon, with electrical powers." I smiled at Genkai as I distinctly heard Izzie's loud voice screaming in frustrated anger at Kuwabara and Yusuke and Roxy laughing in the back ground. "Izzie has a younger sister, not very unlike her either, but she much more nicer than Izzie." Oh god, what if Izzie heard me say that?

"Uh- not saying Izzie isn't nice, because she is! Really nice I mean, Izzie's is nice…" I finished softly.

Genkai stared at me, her stare saying nothing but 'I am a fool'.

"Eddie, or Edistara, she's a technopath. She can speak and control all forms of technology. And Hibiki is a very strong and talented telepath, he's also telekinetic and psychic. Kinda spooky, actually." Genkai smiled much to my chagrin. I spilled everything to a woman I barely know.

"From what I gather, you're the weak one of the group?" Genkai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I wasn't going to try to deny that. I let that boat drift a long time ago. I was most definitely the weakest one. I wasn't as physically talented like Izzie, not physically gifted like Roxy, not any form of leadership material, like Hibiki, nor was I smart, like Eddie. "If anything, ma'am, I'm the distraction."

_______________________

So that was officially chapter one! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, my friend and I were working hard on it! I promise, she feeds me the ideas, I type them out. Are we green? Review please! It makes me update faster! I LOVE YOU ALL! *virtual kisses and hugs and cookies for all and to all a good night!*


End file.
